Swiss Chocolate
by genxrellik
Summary: Midorikawa goes to Switzerland to see a 'certain someone' and drags Kazemaru along with him Certain people tag along...   E.M.XK.I. & K.H.XM.R.  Sorry if I get anything wrong. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

**swiss chocolate**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven does not belong to me nor my cousin. **

**Only this story, which we both worked on. *coughcoughmostlymecough***

**Warning: I have never been to Switzerland, so I apologize if I got anything wrong. Please don't kill me!**

notes: _Italics - _character's thoughts or foreign words/phrases

* * *

><p>(at some airport in switzerland)<p>

A young boy was waiting for his luggage to appear on the carousel. His black eyes kept a lookout for his large, applegreen backpack. After a couple of minutes of waiting, he finally found it. He grabbed the bag and made his way towards his friend who was waiting with the rest of their luggage.

"Thanks for coming with me Kazemaru. I really appreciate it." he said to the other boy with a smile.

"No problem, you know I just can't let you go on your own, especially after you kept begging me to come" he murmured the last part to himself.

"What was that?" Midorikawa asked. The blue-haired boy simply gave him a smile. "Nothing. Hey, what's your cousin like?"

Midorikawa thought for a moment. "Well, he seemed pretty okay when he came to visit us," he suddenly remembered a little incident and tried desperately to find the right words that won't scare his friend "except, well...he kinda acts, um, odd, at times" he said, scratching his cheek. Kazemaru raised an eyebrow at him. Something in his tone sounded ominous, like he was hiding something...

Putting those thoughts aside, Kazemaru swung his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed his luggage. "Well, we better get going. Where were we supposed to meet him?"

"He said he'd meet us at some cafe or something...somewhere near the airport" he said as he searched his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper with strange symbols scribbled on it. "Ah, here it is_: Stelldichein"_

Kazemaru looked at the piece of paper in his friend's hand and smirked. "You've got really bad hand writing"

"Eh? Its not that bad...is it?"

"Are you kidding? Its almost as bad as Endou's!" The green-haired boy's face softened and began to laugh along with him. "Yeah, he's a LOT like his grandfather."

Both boys continued chatting as they began to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" the woman frantically yelled at her male companion.<p>

"I'm...trying...but...this...thing's...too...heavy.." the man huffed, dragging the luggage behind him.

The lady was growing impatient "I'm gonna go get help. Just stay there, alright!" And with that, she ran off.

The man sighed and lightened his grip. Suddenly, he heard sounds coming from the luggage. It sounded like there was an animal trapped in there. He shuddered at the possibility that it could be one of his sister's rabid 'pets'. Still, he was curious to see what would come out THIS time. With a trembling hand, he cautiously undid the locks. He got the shock of his life when two young boys came flying out, gasping for air.

The red-haired one quickly stood up, his pale green eyes scanning the place, looking for something, or rather, companion, who was still struggling to breathe, slowly stood up and said something that sounded like an apology. Too bad the man couldn't understand Japanese.

Suddenly, the other boy yelled "Endou-kun! There they are!" Endou looked at the direction Hiroto was looking at. He saw blue and green. With that, he broke into a run, with the other boy right behind him.

"Don't just stand there, Hiroto! We have to follow them!"

"You don't have to tell me what I already know!"

The man tried to call their attention before they left, but they were already too far away. So, he just stood there, wondering how in the world they fit in his suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Midorikawa..."<p>

Said boy gulped. He didn't like the tone in the other's voice. Not making eye contact, he nervously spoke. "H-Hai, Kazemaru.."

"WE'RE LOST!"

The former captain of Gemini Storm was surprised by this sudden outburst. He didn't expect his normally calm teammate to explode like that. Now he was really scared to look him in the eye(s).

"R-really? H-How..how can yoube so s-sure? I mean, we've only been walking for about-"

"**Forty-five** minutes" Kazemaru finished, crossing his arms.

Midorikawa's eyes widened. _Have we really been walking around that long?_ Scratching the back of his neck, he laughed nervously, desperately trying to say something that could ease the tension. "Wow, time surely flies when you're having fun" With that, he mentally facepalmed. That sounded better in his head. Luckily for him, Kazemaru just gave him an odd look, then sighed. "Midorikawa, doesn't your translation book come with a map? Why don't you go get it?" he asked, wondering why they didn't think of that earlier.

"Oh, um, that...is a very good question, indeed!" he said, speaking with the confidence of a politician, while he inwardly cursed himself. _I should have known Kazemaru would be too smart to forget about that! How in the world am I gonna tell him I forgot it back home? " _

"Midorikawa, is there something your not telling me?"

"What, me, I would nev-... ne! Is that my cousin!"

"Oh, don't even try to-"

"No really, it is him! He's in that building over there!" he said, pointing to a cinnamon brown he was able to say anything, though, Midorikawa had grabbed his wrist and was already pulling him to said building. "Come on, wer'e already late!" he said excitedly as they neared the entrance.

Upon entering, they were met with the scent of brewed coffee, cinnamon, and freshly baked pastries. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Kazemaru didn't have time to look around, though, as his friend was pulling him towards a certain table. Sitting there was a young man, who looked about 18 or 19. He had short, ruffled, blonde hair and his gray eyes were fixed on the book in his hands. He was wearing a medium-sleeved (A/N: is that right?) cream hoodie and dark gray track pants.

"Niklaus"

The teen looked up from his book and, upon seeing the two, grinned.

"Ryuuji! Exactly how long were you planning to make me wait?" He spoke in fluent Japanese, then gestured the two to take a seat.

"Well, we kinda got lost trying to find this place" Midorikawa said as he took a seat in front of his cousin.

Kazemaru sat next to Midorikawa. "You can speak Japanese?" he asked. The blonde chuckled "Well, sorta. I only started taking lessons ever since Ryuuji beacme part of the family. I mostly prefer to speak in my mother tongue, though." He then took a sip of his drink then focused his gaze unto the blue-haired boy and smirked. "_Wie heissen sie?"_

"Huh?"

"He's asking for your name" Midorikawa explained.

"Ah! Sorry, my name's Kazemaru Ichirouta" he exclaimed, offering his hand to the blonde.

The teen gladly shook hands with the younger boy, "Nice to meet you, Kazemaru. Well, you already know my name, so I guess that's that for introductions. Anyone want some coffee or hot chocolate?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want it now?"<p>

Endou extended an arm towards the man, triyng to struggle out of Hiroto's grasp, but had no luck. The redhead had his arm around the brunette's chest while his other hand was busy preventing the him from speaking. To any onlooker, it looked similar to a kidnapping scene.

Hiroto smiled at the store clerk. "No thanks, we'll come back for it some other day."

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Should I reserve this for you, then" he said, holding out the soccer ball in his hand.

"Yes, yes, that would be very nice! Arigatou!" Hiroto was having trouble holding the soccer freak back. Luckily, the man had already went back to the store, and they had already reached a nearby bench. He forced the goalkeeper to sit down, "You shouldn't have run off like that Endou-kun" he scolded, "we're lucky that Kazemaru and Midorikawa didn't see you when you passed them"

~*FLASHBACK*~

The two were just walking a few feet behind their targets when something had caught Endou's eye.

"Ne, Hiroto! Can I borrow that book for a second?"

"Um, sure, why?"

Without answering, Endou snatched the book out of the redhead's hand and ran over to a bunch of kids. Curious, Hiroto walked over and noticed that one of the children was holding a soccer ball...

Then, Endou ran towards the direction the child was pointing at, passing in front of the two long haired midfielders and turned at the corner, out of sight.

Hiroto ran after him, but carefully avoided attracting attention, but he still lost sight of the brunette. Five minutes later, he found him at a nearby sports shop, about to buy a soccer ball.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

The brunette scratched the back of his head, "Gomen, Hiroto, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just thought we could play some soccer while we're here"

"Why didn't you just play with those kids?"

"Their parents told them not to play with strangers, so I just asked them where I could get a soccer ball."

Hiroto sighed. "Wait, you understood them?"

"Kinda. I had the book, remember?"

The midfielder still found it amazing how Endou was able to learn so quickly, but then remembered the task at hand. "Well, we better start looking for them, again. Where do you think they could be, Endou-kun?"

"They could be in there," he answered, pointing just behind Hiroto. Hiroto turned around and saw what Endou was pointing at. The latter was pointing towards a building with the word '_Stelldichein' _written on the sign. He instantly spotted a certain grren head among the crowd and upon looking closer, confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, what are we waiting for!"

"Wait," Hiroto grabbed the other's wrist "we have to make sure we don't attract too much attentyion, ok?"

Endou nodded, and they both went to the building.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zwei tassen heisse schokolade?"<em>

_"Ja. Danke."_

The waiter put down the cups in front of the two foreigners and left. Niklaus then took a bag of marshmallows from one of his pockets and offered some to the two. "Marshmallows?" "Why..do you have that?" "Because, you never know when you might need them"

"So, why didn't you bring your friend Hiroto along with you?"

"Well I only had two tickets-"

"Well why didn't you ask him to come?"

"B-Because...I didn't want to bother him"

"...? Why would he be bothered? Are you saying something, Ryuuji?"

"Um, hey! That looks like a good book you got there!"

"Hm? Oh it is, I just borrowed it from the library a couple days ago. Its about blablablablabla..."

As the two cousins chatted, Kazemaru eye's wandered around the cafe. There were a lot of people, mostly couples and groups of friends. The display cases were filled with both international and Swiss delicacies. The walls were painted a light brown shade, somewhat the same shade as caramel, and one side had pictures of famous landmarks in Switzerland and shelves that were lined with various trinkets including a miniature matterhorn.

Everything was pretty normal, until...

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p><em>I know I need to improve my writing, so criticisms are welcome :) <em>

_Did You Know: There are four official languages in Switzerland: German, French, Italian and Romansh._


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter! **

**sorry if their kinda OOC, and for the late update, and for the short chapter, and if nothing makes sense**

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their attention to the source of the crash. There were pieces of glass on the floor, and standing there was a waiter and two boys.<p>

"W-we're so sorry about that..." Endou said. The man glared at them and began to say something in German. Despite not understanding a single word, they could tell by the tone that they were in big trouble. Luckily, most of the people in the cafe went back to their own business. Suddenly...

"_Entschuldigen sie bitte_?" a voice called, catching their attention. It belonged to a young blonde man with gray eyess. He began to talk with the waiter and a few minutes later, the latter had turned and left. Endou and Hiroto were still standing at the same spot, confused. It took a few moments before they realized that the blonde was still there staring at them.

"Y-yes?"

All of a sudden, he grabbed both their wrists and dragged to a nearby table. Before they knew it, they were sitting face to face with the very people they were trying to follow _secretly. _All four boys were equally shocked. The blonde was amused by this scene, then quickly left them alone.

The green-haired boy couldn't believe his eyes. "Wha-What are you two doing here? In Switzerland?" He had hoped that the red-haired boy he saw wasn't Hiroto, that it was just some random look-alike, but now that he was sitting right in front him, his greatest fear was confirmed.

"Well," Hiroto began. It was a good thing he had thought up of an excuse as to why they were there just in case they were found out. "You left this back at home so i decided to bring it to you" he beamed as he handed over the translation book.

"Oh wow thanks, Hiroto!" the green haired boy said, briefly forgetting about the 'thing' he was worried about. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kazemaru giving him 'the look'. Midorikawa sweatdropped, realizing he was busted. Kazemaru then shifted his gaze towards Endou.

"Endou, how did you get pulled into this?" he asked.

"Ah, well, Hiroto...asked me to accompany him because...he didn't want to go alone, and I couldn't say no to a friend" Endou then put on a fake grin. He didn't like lying, but he didn't want Kazemaru to know the truth. To be honest, all it took to get him to come was the fact that Kazemaru had run off with someone else without telling anyone. He didn't like the idea of Kazemaru being with someone else, not one bit.

Kazemaru seemed to be satisfied with his explanation. "Looks like we suffered the same fate." he jokingly said in a soft voice so the green-haired boy next to him wouldn't hear.

"But you know, you guys didn't have to go all the way here because of a book."

"Oh it's no big deal. You know I'd go anywhere for you, Midorikawa" Hiroto replied with a bright smile. "While we're on the subject, I thought you said that you were going on your own?"

"Ah, I can explain-"

Suddenly Niklaus popped up (out of nowhere), sat next to Midorikawa and slung one arm around said boy's neck. "So what have you guys been talking about?" he asked casually. Midorikawa instantly tensed. He could tell things were about to get worse.

"Hey, Ryuuji"

"Huh! What!"

"Something wrong?"

"What! No, everything's fine. Say, what were doing over there?"

"Oh, nothing. I just paid for and cleaned up the mess that you're friends caused."

"You did what!" all four said in unision

"Don't worry about it, it's no trouble at all! As long as its Ryuuji's friends...they are your friends, right?"

"Of course they are!"

"Then you should introduce us to each other"

Midorikawa wanted to protest, but decided that it would be best if he introduced his cousin. "Endou, Hiroto this is Niklaus, my cousin. Niklaus, this Endou and Hiroto, you already know about them."

"So you _are_ the Hiroto that Ryuuji's been telling us about! I knew it! You looked just like how he described you" the blonde said as he eagerly shook Hiroto's hand. The latter glanced at Midorikawa, who was drinking some hot chocolate in an effort to calm down, and smiled. He was glad to know that Midorikawa talked about him to his new family...

"You're skin **is** as pale as a vampire's! Hm...but your hair... I wouldn't call that **blood** red, Ryuuji"

Midorikawa, on reflex, spurted out his drink, unto the person in front of him. "**NIKLAUS! Why did you-" **then he noticed Hiroto, partially soaked in his backwash "**gah! Hiroto! S-sorry about that! Are you alright?**" he spoke in an incredibly fast, hysterical pace. He took a tissue and began wiping the red-haired boy's face as an apology. Hiroto felt his face warm up, and it wasn't because of the hot chocolote. "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

"No you aren't. You need to get some new clothes. And something tells me you didn't bring any, did you?" Niklaus said, giving a knowing glance towards both Hiroto and Endou. The two didn't say anything, but the look on their faces was enough to confirm his theory. An idea popped into his head.

He picked up Ryuuji and Kazemaru's bags then stood up and gestured the others to follow "Come on, I know just the place"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if the plot is too confusing. Like I said, constructive criticism helps. <strong>**R&R pls.**


End file.
